


Serving Days /Hiatus/

by magikarpsan



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests [19]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arabian AU, Arranged Marriage, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Issues, Family Secrets, M/M, Master/Servant, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Sadism, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Servants, Teasing, ending AU, multichap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikarpsan/pseuds/magikarpsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiichirou tells the story of his experience serving one of the princes of the era, Matsuoka Rin. For him it begins as any other assignment, but it quickly turns into a spiral of secrets and lies when he starts seeing the other side of the rebellious prince and starts seeing him as more than just a client. /Hiatus/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prince and His Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by the wonderful tumblr user eatingfireflies. Go check them out or don't whatever you want, but if you don't check them out I'm gonna go to your house and force you to check them out.
> 
> /Hiatus/

I once served a prince.

He was the ruler of a city in the middle of dry, hot desert. The city was well known for the abundance of crystal clear water. How such clear water reached a place in the middle of the hottest desert of known lands was a mystery, and still is. There is no known flow of water near the city and oases are rare around that area. Some in the north say Haurvatat, the divine entity associated with water, blessed the site in ancient times. Others in the neighboring settlements believed that the city was haunted by ghouls and that they bled clear water. I had the luck to meet a certain merchant with a special love for water who seemed to always have more than enough of it and provided the whole city with it.

The prince’s kingdom was well ruled. His people were well fed, and business prospered though the town. With neither wars nor trading competition to worry about, the prince had enough time and money to find and buy himself entertainment.

I was caught in the middle of his never-ending purchases.

I remember the day clearly. It had taken my owner and I a couple of days to get across the vast desert between the two towns. The previous town where I had serviced for the past years had declared war recently, which was never good for business. Because of that, my master decided to go to the next town which was two days away.

 I quickly found myself in a grand hallway within one of the biggest palaces I had ever seen.

My owner pushed me into a line of people who were waiting. By my sides I saw small girls, and grown women, even a couple of other boys, younger and older than I was. We were all clothed in the best silks we owned; after all serving a prince was the highest honor people like us could hold.

There was a code among people of service like us. The colors we wore meant everything, we were like open books.

The older servants wore deep blues and purples, sometimes even dark red. The colors symbolized experience, passion and dominance.  The younger set of people, including myself, had cream and light blue, white, and pink. Those colors symbolized youth and innocence.

My own outfit was a long sleeved shirt, which was a light shade of pink, and light blue loose pants.  Jewelry was also worn by most of us, the ones who could afford any at all. Gold was worn by everyone except for two people. One of them was a boy, a little taller than me, who seemed a nervous wreck. This must have been his first sale. The other was a small girl, no more than ten, who wore silver instead of gold.

At the sight of those two, I closed my eyes and pressed my lips together. A girl of ten, probably forced into the business, probably an orphan, being sold to a prince as a virgin; there was nothing more disgusting than that. Silver has always symbolized pureness, and it was always great for the owners since they could claim a huge amount of money for a virgin, but for the property themselves… The first was always the worst.

I wore my own jewelry, a simple gold bracelet on my left wrist and a loose gold belt I had fallen in love with when I saw it on a merchant’s shop in one of the many cities I had been to. I was surprised my owner hadn’t drowned me in newly brought gold and made me wear his own clothes that were of much better quality.

Either way, I was terrified. I had been sold and bought more times than I could count with both of my hands. I had been starved, beaten, and whipped, but I had never served a prince before.

My thoughts were stopped when the loud clinging of gold and jewels echoed throughout the grand hall. My body tensed and I quickly positioned myself within the line. A hand grasped my shoulder from behind, the man whispered to me, “You know what to do. Don’t mess it up or you’re gonna get it tonight.” A shiver went down my spine as soon as he finished the sentence.  His raspy voice still hunts my dreams.

The prince walked into the hall with a large smirk on his face.  A tall guard accompanied him. The guard pushed up his red framed glasses as he whispered something to the prince.  Their whispers grew louder into plain talking as they approached the line.

“Your mother will not approve of this.” The guard wore a pair of loose white silk pants that were held up by a thick purple belt on his waist.  A leather canteen hanged from the purple belt.  The guard’s high collar jacket was several shades lighter than the belt. The jacket had two golden stripes sewed onto the fabric along his shoulders. His chest was exposed and for the first time I spotted the small object that would later become my salvation hanging from his neck.

The prince ceased walking when he reached at the first woman in the line. He looked at her from her feet up to her eyes, his eyes pausing in the general direction of her waist.  He waved his hand in the air, dismissing her and her owner from the hall. He continued this practice until he reached me. I remember my heart beating harder than it ever beat before; I waited for his hand to wave me away.

I could see him clearly now.  The turban he wore was bright red with thick golden lines sewed onto the edges of the fabric.  I have never seen silk that looked so beautiful before. It looked smooth and soft, I wanted to reach out, yank it off his head and run away with it.  He also wore white pants, similar to his guard’s and a large piece of black cloth hung from his shoulders.  It seemed like he had two holes cut off the material so he can wear it as a jacket. The quality of the golden patterns sewed onto it was so good I wouldn’t be surprised if someone cried over it. When the prince leaned over I could see that the cloth was tinted red in the inside. I wondered how they managed to do that.

Every time he moved, the gold bands on his wrist and the jewels around his neck tinkled against the toned muscles of his chest. The sword that hung from his hips moved with his body threatening to fall to the ground.

“Hey are you listening!?” A rough voice snapped me out of my thoughts. When I looked up the prince was staring at me with intense red eyes that froze me in place.

“I asked how old you are. You’re awfully small.” The prince booped my nose and waited for an answer.

“Uhh…” I had never been asked that question before; most client didn’t care for anyone’s age.

“Old enough” My owner responded with the special voice he used only for important clients.

The prince’s eyes traveled up to the man behind me.

“Did I ask you?” A tone of anger lingered in his words.

“I ap-“The man was interrupted as the prince looked down at me and asked again.

“So?”

“I…” I was terrified. Whenever a question was asked it was the owner, not me, who answered them. I needed to win the prince over, I needed him to purchase me or the punishment would be…brutal to say the least.

“I’m…e-eighteen?” Lying had never been my forte.

“Wow I didn’t know it was possible to be such a bad liar. I’m impressed. Rei!”

The guard pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and walked next to prince.

“He’s that guy’s son isn’t he?” The prince didn’t take his eyes off me.

“It appears so your majesty.” The guard, whose name I just learned was Rei, also gave me with a questioning look. It was fair to say that I had no idea what they were talking about because I had never known who my parents were.

“If you call me that again I will have you beheaded, or stoned, whatever you prefer.” The prince put out his hand as if waiting for something to suddenly appear on it.

“Matsuoka-sama, your mother -“, Rei began talking, this time looking at the prince whose family name was apparently Matsuoka. I couldn’t recall any kingdom that was ruled by the Matsuoka family, but then again I had never gone to a history lesson and I always tried to avoid knowing anything about the clients at all.

“I don’t care. Do I need to force you? Because I will.” Something told me that the prince was serious about forcing his guard.

Rei obediently handed Matsuoka-sama a small leather pouch.  The contents jingled as the prince threw the pouch to my owner. Coins.

I had done it.

“Now get out of here!” The shout was forceful and a little scary. Everyone walked out of the grand room. When everyone was gone the sound of gold tinkling stopped.


	2. Deep Cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well then, I’ll go get some water and clothes. Please wait here.” Makoto walked out of the room. I was left alone which didn’t really matter much because, as weird as it might seem considering my profession, I was used to being alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who beta read this? Yes, tumblr user eatingfireflies is officially the best person ever guys and you should check them out because if you don’t I’ll hunt you down! I think we both have a little too much fun with this fanfic huehuehue…

“Rei if you don’t call me by my name I will find someone to replace you.” Matsuoka looked away from me for a moment. I felt like I had been released from a tight grip.  
“Yes, Rin-sama.” Rei put a hand on my shoulder. “What should I do with him?”  
“Do the usual. Bathe him, change his clothes into something less horrific, make him pretty for me, you know what to do.” The prince, whose name I just found out was Rin, spun on his heel and began walking away.  
“And your mother?” Rei asked again.  
“What about her?” Rin left the room leaving the guard and I behind.  
The feeling of Rei’s hand on my shoulder startled me.   
Rei clicked his tongue “Let’s go, follow me.” He left my side and began walking in the opposite direction as Rin. Too busy trying to process everything that just happened I stood looking at the last place where I had seen the prince. I wasn’t sure what to think at that moment, I wasn’t used to living with the men who I served. Usually I stayed for the night and left as soon as I was told to, which was usually early in the morning. Staying with a prince also meant manners which I had never learned.  
“Come on!” I quickly snapped out of trance upon hearing the guard’s voice call me. I turned around and ran towards the edge of the room where Rei held a door open, waiting for me to pass.   
The hallway which the door led to was just as grand as the hall I had been in a second ago. Rei walked ahead of me showing me the way to wherever.  
“You will be bathed and clothed by the other servants. They know what to do so don’t resist or it’ll just hurt more.”   
“H-hurt?”   
Rei stopped and turned to the right where there was another door.  
“Pain must come to those who want to be beautiful.” He opened the door and walked inside.  
The room was much smaller than the grand hall we’ve been through. In the middle was a small stall with a white towel on top and to the side was a empty wooden table. On one front wall of the room was a window.  
“Makoto” Rei’s voice softened when he said the name.  
“Oh Rei-chan! Does the prince desire something?” The man who responded was much taller than myself and much more built. He had bright green eyes and brown hair that complimented his slightly tanned skin. To my surprise he only wore loose white pants which left the rest of his body exposed.   
“Get him ready by tonight.” Rei pushed me forward into the room.  
“Huh?” Makoto looked down at me. Unlike Rei’s and Rin’s gazes Makoto’s was heartwarming, almost a little too sweet. “Alright, I’ll send him over as soon as he’s ready then.” He smiled at Rei who was already walking out of the room.  
“You do that.” Rei closed the door behind him and left me in the small room with Makoto.  
“Well then, I’ll go get some water and clothes. Please wait here.” Makoto walked out of the room. I was left alone which didn’t really matter much because, as weird as it might seem considering my profession, I was used to being alone.   
I walked up to the small stall and sat on top of the towel. It had been a long day and it was barely beginning. I buried my face in my hands and rubbed my eyes with my fingertips trying to relax. Hundreds of thoughts flew through my mind, the travel had been long and hot, and the night had been one of the coldest. I always hated the desert, it is too hot during the day and I had to wear long clothes to avoid sunburn, and it is too cold at night.  
I was still thinking about the past days of travel when Makoto finally came back with a bucket of steaming water and new silk clothes. Just by looking at the clothes I could tell that their value was incomparable to my own clothes’. The pigment was much stronger and it shone beautifully when the sunlight from the window  
He placed the water down next to the stall and left the clothes on a small table on one side of the room.   
“I kinda need that towel you’re seating on.” He pointed down at me. I noticed for the first time that Makoto’s accent was less strict than Rei’s. His sentences didn’t seem to be thought and rethought so that they were spoken perfectly, instead they were softer and much more relaxed.  
“Oh! I’m sorry!” I quickly stood up and let him pick up the towel.  
“You’ll need to strip as well.” Makoto spoke with the same sweet tone as he had before. It was starting to make me suspicious of him.   
“Sure.” I took off my clothes thankful of the fact that that was something I was used to doing and there was no chance of embarrassing myself.  
“Alright, sit down then.” Makoto was still smilling. I followed his instructions and sat back down on the stall.  
“You know I can do it m-“I began talking but the sensation of the hot water burning my skin stopped me from continuing.  
“Sorry it’s so hot, I really gotta get you clean and the hotter the water the less scrubbing I’ll have to do.” The towel pressed against my skin and began rubbing the dirt off it.  
“Ouch.” I whispered to myself.  
The scrubbing continued for an hour or two, every inch of my body was as clean as it had ever been. It was almost unsettling to not have the protective layer of dirt I was used to having.  
After I was cleaned and dried Makoto help me dress. The clothes he had brought had the similar white pants everyone seemed to wear in that castle, and a grey short sleeved shirt with a collar low enough to show my collar bones.   
Makoto stepped back and looked at me. “Hm…” He walked out of the room once again without a word. I waited there, appreciating the softness of the silk against my skin, which was finally going back to it’s original color from all the scrubbing.  
When Makoto came back he kneeled in front of me and pulled down at the waist of my pants, placing them lower on my hips. “You’re really skinny so your bones are really defined. If you do well enough tonight he might even send you back to get pierced.”   
That caught me by surprise. “P-P-Pierced?”   
“I promise to make it as least painful as I can.” Makoto smiled with the same sweet expression as before. I finally understood why I thought it was so weird that he was always smiling. How many others had he prepared before me? Too many, I thought.   
I was really starting to despise the place.  
Makoto wrapped a gold belt around the top of my pants. He stood up and looked at me from head to toe.   
“Oh!” He handed me bracelets and rings for me to put on. While I did that his smile grew larger.  
“Perfect!” He placed a hand on my shoulder. “You should go to the kitchen now, they probably have the food ready. Come on.”  
We both walked outside to the hall way where more people than before were moving in and out of rooms.  
“Follow me.” We walked down the hallway and I looked at the people passing by. Most of them carried food and drinks, while some had expensive silks and jewels on their hands. Whoever they were serving was definitely an important person or someone with a big stomach, judging from the feast that was headed the opposite way of where I was walking.   
Most of the servants came from a door not too far down the hallway. Makoto and I stood by the door until we were able to walk in. The kitchen was much bigger than I expected. A lot of people seemed to be working on a huge amount of different types of foods. The smell of spices made my mouth water.   
Makoto began talking to one of the people who was cooking and was given a tray with delicious looking food on it. I spotted a dish of Kabsa with so much lamb that I could barely see the rice underneath, and a small pistachio baklawa that made my mouth water. If you asked me what the best day of my life had been I would have said it was the day I ate a baklawa for the first time. He handed the tray to me and with one of his charming smiles he spoke to me again. “Let’s go then.”   
I carried the tray as we moved out of the kitchen and up the stairs back to the grand hall where I had been selected. From the top of the stairs we walked to the right hallway and stopped in front of a big door that was painted different shades of red around the frame.   
“Good luck.” Makoto gave me a pat in the shoulder and another one of his sweet smiles. He knocked on the door and speaking immediately after, “Dinner’s here.” He opened the door and gave me a little encouraging push.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop woop a note about the food;   
> recipe for the kabsa here (http://arabic-food.blogspot.com/2010/06/saudi-kabsa-how-to-make-saudi-kabsa.html) ((btw I didn’t write “Saudi kabsa” because Saudi Arabia was established recently (1930s I believe) and the setting is before that time so…))  
> recipe for the baklawa that you ABSOLUTLY NEED TO TRY BECAUSE BAKLAWA IS WONDERFUL (http://arabic-food.blogspot.com/2009/10/pistachio-baklawa.html)  
> Thank the beta reader for those links!!!!  
> Yeah next chapter is smut if you didn’t get that…  
> Hehehehe…


	3. Endless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nitori is up and ready to service the prince ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eatingfireflies and I had quiet a good time editing this one...ohh yeaaahhh... Please check them out on tumblr!

When I walked into the room I noticed the lack of Rin’s princely aura in the room.  The amount of clothes on the floor made it nearly impossible to see the ground. There were jewels, gems, and books everywhere I looked; it seemed more like a merchant’s shop than a bedroom. And even thought the bed was quite big getting to it was the challenge.

Balancing the dinner tray on one hand, I made my way through the piles of exotic books and strange-looking objects. I finally made my way to the bed and placed the tray on top of some books on the bed side table. I looked around the room once again, hoping to find the prince somewhere.

Finally, I spotted a balcony that had a beautiful view of the entire city. I suspected that the tall figure looking down at the city was the prince. Interrupting him wouldn’t be wise, I thought, so I climbed onto the bed and sat, closing my eyes and relaxing my whole body.

Unaware of how much time passed a voice startled me out of my relaxed trance.

“Damn.” Rin sat in front of me. I noticed that the food was completely gone as if some kind of magic had made it disappear. “You can really maintain your composure. Most people panic as soon as they walk in.”

“S-sorry I hadn’t notice you’ve come in.” I lowered my head.

“Don’t worry about it. Take this tray outside for me will you?” Rin laid back in the bed and looked up at the ceiling. I grabbed the tray and shuffled among the clothes littering the floors once again. When I reached the door I opened it only to find an unsettling silence. It was like the crowds of servants who had been walking back and forth were just my imagination.

“Just leave it there and come back here.” I jumped a little again and left the tray outside, on the floor right next to the door, and walked back inside of the room. Rin had scooted up his bed and now had his back against the headboard. From there he looked at me with his piercing red eyes.

“Take your clothes off.” A slight blush peeked over my cheeks and I immediately followed the instruction.

I started with the bracelets on my wrists and the gold belt that Makoto had put on me. From there I proceeded with the shirt and the pants, slowly taking them off and exposing my whole body. He stared at me for a minute before speaking again.

“You’re really pale.”

“I-I guess so.” Although I was used to being touched, I found it was unsual to be looked at so intensely. As if he wanted to remember every detail of my body. It was a little embarrassing even for me.

“Sit beside me.” With a faint blush still warming my cheeks, I did as he said. As I climbed onto the bed and sat down in front of him Rin took off his shirt and his turban.  He laid his eyes on me and smirked, showing his sharp teeth and running his tongue over them.

“You’re so cute.” With a finger under my chin, he moved my head up and exposed my neck. He brought his mouth down to my collar bone where he promptly bit down on my skin. Pain shot through my body causing me to jerk back.

“Oh, I’m sorry did that hurt?” The sarcasm in voice didn’t make the situation any better. As if nothing had happened he licked over the red mark he had made. The tongue brushed over my skin sending a feeling of warmth around my body. Suddenly I thought of how it would feel to have all that sensation all over me. As traced my skin I could only imagine Rin’s body all over me. It was as if he had caught me in a spell.

 Quickly moving to another site Rin bit down again, this time hard enough for his sharp teeth to break through the skin and draw a drop of blood. I squirmed in pain, shut my eyes and tried to think of something else.

Ignoring my reaction, Rin proceeded with his routine along my neck and eventually my chest. He finally stopped biting and looked down at the red marks that decorated my body.

“Don’t wear shirt tomorrow. I want everyone to see you.” I opened my eyes again but avoided Rin’s eyes.

“O-okay.” I could only imagine how humiliating it would be.

“I hear you’re good with your mouth.” Rin flashed another one of his sharp smirks. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me so there were only a few centimeters between our faces. “Show me what you can do.”

I lowered my head like I might have with any other client and pulled down his pants, revealing his half-hard cock. Without thinking twice I licked it from the base to the head, watching Rin for some kind of reaction.

“Don’t tease me, just get on with it.” Rin pressed my face against his dick. I willingly opened my mouth and took him in, making sure to run my tongue over the head.

He groaned as I bobbed my head and sucked. I looked up to see that Rin’s eyes were still looking at me as if calculating every single one of my movements.

_‘This guy is too careful, it’s not like I’m gonna bite him’_  I thought to myself as I closed my eyes again. I felt the grip on my hair tighten and heard small gasp and a whimper coming from above me.

“Harder.” His hand pushed me down further. I could feel him grow bigger in my mouth and finally reach the back of my throat. Without being able to control it a quiet moan slipped out of my throat.

“No gag reflex huh?” I continued moving my tongue and moving my head up and down ignoring the comment that was all too familiar to me.

“Stop.” I lifted my head, and finally got a good look at Rin’s dick. It was much bigger than I had initially thought. I moved my eyes up and found Rin staring at me once again.

“Turn around and show me that pretty little ass.”

I turned, as he demanded, and bent my back, placing my head on the soft bed sheets and showed him the view he asked for. I felt his cold hands on my thighs slowly dragging his nails along the sides and leaving marks behind. The marks were sure to look vivid red against my white skin. There was no way I would be able to hide the scratches even if I wanted to. Faster than I expected I felt Rin’s hands spread my ass cheeks apart and the warm feeling of his tongue on my hole overwhelmed me.

I bit down on the bed sheets and tried to stifle a moan from the pleasure that Rin’s tongue ignited in me. Some relief came to me when Rin stopped licking me.

“Don’t hold back, I want you to be loud.” He went back to his business. This time instead of biting the sheets I let go of every sound that made its way to my throat. Suddenly, I felt the warmth of Rin’s tongue leave my asshole, to be replaced by a long finger. I curled my toes in frustration; I wanted so much more than just a finger, but nothing could be done. I wasn’t in charge and never would be. I was nothing but a toy to Rin, a precious little doll for him to play with. Everything he demanded I had to provide and so I would.

“You like that?” Even thought I couldn’t see him, I could tell Rin was wearing that smirk of his again.

I felt another finger slip in and another moan filled the room. I could feel myself becoming loose as Rin spread his fingers and made me feel as if I was melting into his body. As he moved his fingers in and out, I knew it wouldn’t take much longer for Rin to grow impatient and pleasure himself further.

I felt the three fingers leave my hole just to be replaced with Rin’s dick.

“I hope you like pain.” Without warning he thrust inside of me. The first thing I felt was pain and nothing else. I whimpered, which Rin seemed to like because I felt him twitch inside me. I felt tears form on my eyes, blurring my vision.

“You like that, you little slut?” Rin moved roughly in and out of me. I heard occasional moans from behind me but mostly whispers that were filthy “compliments” that I had heard too many times before.

With a particular deep thrust I felt a sudden shot of pleasure run through my body. A moan from both of us was inevitable to avoid. Every time Rin thrust into me deeply the pain I felt was automatically replaced by overwhelming pleasure.

 Desperate for some kind of friction on my dick, I attempted to reach down and give myself some relief, but Rin’s hand quickly slapped me away.

“No, you’re gonna have to beg for it.” He thrust deeply once again and changed his rhythm to an agonizingly slow one.

The need for relief and desperation for friction gave me the urge to roll my hips back to try to feel Rin deeper inside of me. But every time I rolled my hips Rin would move backwards; avoiding more contact than necessary.

“Come on you filthy whore, you know you want it so why don’t you just beg for it?” Rin talked loud enough for anyone passing by to hear.

“P-please…” The frustration was driving me crazy; I needed his touch, as if it would be my salvation of sanity.

“That’s not good enough. I need you to tell me what you want me to do.” I felt the presence of one finger lingering over my rock-hard boner. This made me squirm and bury my head into the blankets.

“Please…Please touch me, please.” I could barely believe the noises coming out of my throat at that moment. It was a mixture of a moan and a grunt, with a hint of desperation.

“Touch what? What do you need me to touch for you, baby?” Rin’s voice had a slight humorous tone in it, as if this was all a joke to him.

“Please touch my…my d-dick, please, please, just touch my dick, I’m begging you.” I felt a hand trail down my chest to my dick where Rin’s hand grasped it.

“Right here?”

“Y-yes please, a-and…move your-.” I gulped, just wanting to get the teasing over with. “Move your big  dick into me harder please Rin-sama.”

“You see?  I knew you could say it.” Suddenly we were accelerating rhythm. I felt Rin thrust much deeper now, making me moan wildly while he retrieved his hand, spit on it, and placed it back onto my dick where he started pumping his hand.

I was reaching my limit fast. My body was at its peak and I needed to release or I swear I would go insane.

“I-I’m gonna come!” As I finished the sentence I felt a huge relief engulf my body and I felt drops of come land on my stomach. I had always been loud and I swore that the moan that I emitted could be heard all around the palace.

Rin thrust a couple more times into me and, with a quiet grunt, pulled out and spilled himself all over my back, painting it with white streaks.  With both waited there for a moment, catching our breaths until he finally broke the silence.

“There’s a towel somewhere, next to the bed, on the ground…I don’t know, just clean yourself with it.” Rin dropped back once again laid back on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

Tired and aching all over, I crawled to one edge of the bed where I was lucky enough to quickly find the towel. I slowly crawled from the bed to the ground and cleaned my chest and my back with the towel. When I finished I sat there unknowing of what to do.

“Come up you idiot, I want to look at your back.”

“R-right.” I responded with an unintentional tired tone.

I crawled back up to the bed and lay facing away from Rin. He turned his gaze form the ceiling to my and with one finger outlined lines on it.

“You have a nice back.”

“Thank you…” I wasn’t very used to receiving compliments.

“Don’t let anyone else touch you. I don’t want anyone to lay a finger on you. No matter what they offer you belong to me now and I don’t want you whoring around with anyone else, understood?” Rin’s tone was much more energetic now.

“Yes, of course Rin-sama.” I wasn’t planning on “whoring around” with anyone else anyway.

“Good. Then get under the sheets or you’re gonna be cold, Ai.”

I buried myself in the warm sheets that were on the bed and closed my eyes.

I realized two things that night.

The first was that was the warmest night I’ve ever spent in my whole life.

The second was that it had been the first time Rin had used my name.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I've been a bit busy, please remember that I'm a junior in high school and if you don't know what that means it involves college, AP classes, AP tests, SATs and ACTs. Yeah... I can't promise anything for whenever I post the next chapter sorry :/


	4. Worker Worth His Salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night with the prince Nitori is told that he is to go with Rin to the outside of the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by: eatingfireflies Check them out please!!!

I was awoken by an overwhelming ray of light on my face. In the dark room the light seemed like a death laser.

The light hurt my eyes as I opened them and was forced to blocked the light with my hand. I must have rolled over while sleeping because I was facing the balcony, not the wall I had gone to sleep looking at.

I rose from the bed and looked around the messy room. Rin was standing in the balcony again, only with his pants on. Again he was looking over the city.

I climbed off the bed and looked around for my clothes. I moved around the room quietly, not wanting to interrupt Rin’s thoughts. I finally walked around the bed and found what I was looking for.

As I put on my clothes the door opened and Rei came inside the room. He looked at me with a serious face as if he expected me to be there, waiting for him.

“Here.” He handed me a closed envelope. “It’s for the prince; make sure to give it to him as soon as possible. Also breakfast will be ready any minute now.”

“Y-yes, of course. Thank you.” I took the envelope in my hand. Rei turned around and walked back out of the door.

I turned from the door and kept an eye on Rin who was still looking over the city.

From behind he looked almost immaculate. His stance as relaxed but his muscles were still noticeable, and his skin shone against the sunlight. His red hair was slightly messy, probably from the previous night, and most of all he looked calm. Something that wasn’t very common from what I could tell.

I waited for him to come back into the room but before he did, a small girl walked in with a tray of food in her hands.

“Uh…” She looked at me with a scared expression. “B-breakfast is here?”

I looked down at the tray and spotted the same kind of baklawa as from night before. I felt my mouth water, suddenly remembering that I hadn’t eaten a thing since a light lunch the day before.

“Uh, yeah I’ll give it to him.” I grabbed the tray from her hands and walked to the balcony opening. I heard the door close behind the girl.

I took in a deep breath and walked out to where Rin was.

“Breakfast is here.” I held the tray out to Rin who took his eyes off the beautiful view and down at me.

“I thought I told you not to put on a shirt.” He grabbed one of the baklawa and fit it into his mouth.

“O-oh…sorry.” I looked down, trying to avoid his look of disappointment.

“Let’s go inside.” He spoke with his mouth full and turned around walking into the bedroom and sitting on the bed as he had the night before. I followed behind.

I climbed onto the bed again and placed the tray between us. As soon as I settled down in front of Rin, a low grumble came from my stomach.

Rin raised an eyebrow, “When was the last time you ate?”

“I…Yesterday at noon I believe.” I spoke quietly not wanting to seem desperate for the delicatessen in front of me.

“What?” Rin groaned and grabbed another one of the sweets. He put it in front of my mouth. “Eat.”

I opened my mouth and took a small bite of the baklawa. The sweetness was overwhelming. The honey invaded my mouth and almost overpowered the rest of the flavors. I was surprised that the food was so sweet, since Rin didn’t seem like the kind of guy to have a sweet tooth.

“Come on, finish it.” I took the rest of the sweet into my mouth. My tongue brushed against Rin’s fingers and he quickly took his hand back.

“Eat the last one too.” He pointed to the lone baklawa on the tray.

“It’s ok, it’s your breakfast.” I responded. I felt a little jealous that he was able to eat such delicious treats every day.

“I’m not much of a breakfast person. Also, don’t go against my orders or I’ll have to punish you.” A wide smirked appeared on his face. I had the sensation that it didn’t matter what I did he was still going to ‘punish’ me.

I picked up the baklawa and suddenly remembered the envelope that Rei had given to me.

“Rei gave me an envelope for you…” I looked around. “Uhh…Oh, it must be under the tray.”

Rin moved the tray aside and spotted the envelope. He took it in his hands and opened it without care, tearing it apart. As he read the letter inside I took a bite of the snack in my hand. I noticed his expression changing. His eyebrows furrowed and the hand clenching the letter tightened. As he read on his expression became angrier. I could easily imagine him tearing the paper to pieces and setting it on fire.

He crushed the paper in his hand as I finished the baklawa with a final bite.

“That fucking…”

“Rin-sama…are you ok?” Too afraid to approach him physically I attempted the next best thing. “Should I call…“

“NO!” The yell made my heart jump. “Get ready. We’re going for a walk. And remember.” He got off the bed; the paper was still crushed in his hands. “Don’t put a shirt on.”

“Y-yes.” I dropped from the bed and walked out of the room quickly enough to avoid being cough in the middle of Rin’s tantrum.

I walked across the hall, walking past other servants who didn’t bother looking at me. I walked back to the room where I had met Makoto. Without knocking I walked into the room and found Makoto with another man, not much shorter than him, wrapped around his arms and intensely kissing him. They both turned to me.

“I-I’m so sorry.”  I felt my face heat up as I quickly turned and walked out of the room, quickly closing the door after me. I pressed my back against the door and took a deep breath.

Who was the man that was with Makoto? I shook my head; it was none of my business. Makoto had his own life, I should respect that and whoever he did that kind of thing with was none of my business either.

The door opened behind me and I began falling backward when somebody stopped me.

“Sorry about that.” Makoto stood behind me with a smile on his face.

I balanced on my feet. “N-no, it was my mistake, I should have knocked.” I avoided his eyes.

“It’s no big deal.” He walked into the room and invited me inside. “I would appreciate if you wouldn’t mention it to Rin-sama.”

“Of course! I won’t tell anyone.” The atmosphere was still awkward but Makoto was quick to change topic. He wet a piece of cloth in a bucket of water.

“It’ll be better if you take off your shirt.” He was still smiling but his mind seemed somewhere else. He looked distracted.

I took of my shirt as I was told and Makoto pressed the wet cloth against my chest.

“He really did a number on you.” He rubbed the cloth lightly over the bite marks and bruises left behind on my skin. My neck and back were completely covered with the red marks.“Is there anything he told you he wanted you to wear?” He turned me around so he could wash my back.

“He did say he didn’t want me to wear a shirt.”

“That sounds like him. You’re going to get a nasty burn though.” With a towel Makoto dried me off and ran his fingers over the bite marks. “Alright, I’ll go get new pants then.” He walked out of the room.

I was left alone with my thoughts that were mainly about the mysterious man Makoto had been kissing. I wasn’t able to see him clearly but I was able to spot a pair of intense blue eyes.

Makoto came back in the room with a new pair of pants that looked exactly like the ones I had on but in a light shade of blue.

“Oh man, he kept the gold didn’t he?” For the first time I noticed the missing weight of the gold belt I had on my hips the night before.

“He always does this.” He sighed, handed me the pants and walked out of the room again. As soon as I finished putting on the pants Makoto stepped back into the room and kneeled in front of me in order to place the same belt around my hips. He also took my hand and slipped a couple of bracelets around my wrist.

“Alright” Makoto stood up and placed his hands on my shoulders. “You’re ready to go. Good luck with the sunburn.”

I giggled at the comment. “Thank you.” I walked out of the room and noticed the awful silence. It seemed that the only time when servants were needed was during meal times. That made sense.

I walked back to Rin’s room. He, along with Rei and some other guards waited outside the room and were having a lively discussion.

“That dick, what the hell does he want this time!?” Rin was clearly trying hard not to scream about whatever it was they were discussing.

“I will say that he wishes more time with- Hello.” Rei looked down at me when I arrived.

“H-Hello.” I responded.

“Let’s go then.” Rin wrapped an arm around me as we walk through the hall and out of the palace to the warm air and bright sunlight.

“Remember what I said last night,” Rin yawned as we walked out of the palace’s courtyard to the city. “No letting  anyone touch you, understood?”

I stumbled to keep up with his pace. Every step of his was two of mine.

“Yes, Rin-sama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorryyyy it took so long. I’ve been a little backed up with this school year (passing all my classes tho) and I wanted to take a short break from writing the same thing over and over! Anyways, still a junior, still stressed. I will guess and tell you that the next update may or may not be on Frbruary 9th (a month for now) but IDK because Im about to start SAT tutoring :/  
> Anyways thanks for reading! Remember to comment/leave kudos and whatever else<3


	5. Just Aiichirou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs a walk outside once in a while. Even if it's hot as Hell and you can feel your blood boiling under your skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by the wonderful tumblr user eatingfireflies!!!!

The sun blinded me temporarily as I walked out of the palace and tried to keep up with the others. I felt a sudden wave of heat agaisnt my body.

Rin and Rei talked about whatever business it was that Rin had to take care of in the city. It seemed like a heated conversation that I didn’t and couldn’t keep up with. All I listened to was Rin’s voice changing as if it was a repetitive harmony of angry notes.

We walked out of the palace grounds and into the city. Men and women roamed through the streets talking and trading. Merchants shouted to attract attention to their stands and attempted to scare off the kids who ran around them.

The noise ceased as we passed across the streets. The merchants stopped shouting and simply stared, the women looked down and grabbed their children. The atmosphere changed drastically and became heavy.

I began wondering if it was strange for Rin to come out of the palace, or if the people were simply afraid of Rei’s weapons. From what I had observed when I walked to the castle before meeting Rin the city seemed to have a vast supply of food and water, and there didn’t seem to be a lot of crime going on.  Still, I felt eyes on me. They stared at me, observing every nook and cranny of my visible body. I suddenly became hyper aware of the marks that Rin had left on me the night before.

My face heated up and I did all I could to not bring my hands to my face and run back to the castle, never to come out again.

I continued walking with my head down until I accidentally bumped into Rin, who had stopped in front of a stand that had previously been surrounded by a clutter of people. The crowd dispersed and left the owner of the store with the prince and his companions.

“It’s good to see you Matsuoka-sama.” The owner’s voice was quiet and calm.

He was wearing a white hat that covered his head from the sun, and I could see strands of black hair peeking outside from under the hat. Unlike everyone else that I had seen in the palace he wore black pants and only two golden bracelets on his wrist. There were two things that caught my attention about the man.

First, the sword that hung from his hips. I hadn’t seen anyone else but Rei and Rin carrying a weapon and I wondered why he was allowed to carry one. The other detail was his eyes. They were deep blue, like the sky right before the sun completely goes down and the sky turns black. They also looked familiar, like I had seen them somewhere before.

“Don’t give me shit, what the hell does this supposed to mean?”  I could tell Rin was doing his best not to yell and cause a scene.

The man’s eyes dropped to me. I bowed slightly.

“It means what it says.” His eyes left me and went back to Rin.

“Makoto has a job to fulfill.”  Suddenly something clicked in my mind. He was the man whom I had seen with Makoto that morning. I gasped.

Rin turned and looked down at me. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing. Sorry, sorry.” I bowed down again and looked to the side, trying to distract myself. I noticed that Rei had gone to another stand nearby and was talking to the owner. It was almost strange to see him relaxed and having a normal conversation. He was even laughing, which was a real shock to me. I didn’t know such a stern man could laugh.

“Don’t give me that shit, and stop being so manipulative.” Rin’s raspy voice brought me back to the situation in front of me.

“Those are my terms. There are plenty of other places I could go.” The trader didn’t seem to be aware of the increasing tension.

“Heh. Without Makoto? No, you wouldn’t.”

“I never said I would leave without him.”

“What makes you think I’ll give him to you?” It started to look like Rin was losing his temper and I was beginning to wonder if I should go and call Rei for help. The high temperature didn’t help. It was way too hot, the sun blazed down on us. I finally faced the fact that I was going to get horrible sunburn.

“He has a job!”

“Which he can perfectly continue doing even with more breaks.” I began to wonder if the man was oblivious to Rin’s anger or actually didn’t care.

“And what will you do if he can’t?”

“He can and will.”

“You…little…” Right before Rin exploded Rei appeared.

“Nanase, you will need to lower your prices.”  At least I got to find out his last name.

Rin backed off and groaned.

“I understand that.”

“If Makoto couldn’t to keep up there will be grave consequences.”

“We both understand.”

I could tell by looking at Rin that his pride had been hurt and he didn’t like that.

“Then it’s a deal. Rin-sama, please.” Rei looked at Rin, who extended his hand out in order to close the deal.

Nanase grabbed his hand and shook it with the same neutral expression as before.

“Don’t you think for a minute I will cut you or your petty little boyfriend any slack, Haruka.” Rin took his hand back and began walking back to the palace.

I followed behind, but before I could catch up a voice called behind me.

“You.” I turned and saw Haruka looking down at me.

“Who are you?” His expression didn’t change.

“I’m Aiichirou, pleasure to meet you.” I looked behind me where I could see Rin looking around him with a confused expression.

“I must go, sorry.” I ran back to Rin, who petted my head.

“Don’t do that again, idiot.”

“I’m sorry.” I bowed again.

“You’re back is red.” He slapped my back lightly making pain shoot through my body. I flinched.  “I can’t believe you already got sunburnned.  Now your pretty back is all red.”

As we walked back to the palace, people cleared a pathway for us like before. They moved to the sides of the streets and quickly made way for the prince. It didn’t take us long to get back to the palace. I was relieved when I walked back into the cool entrance and I was relieved from the hot sun.

 As soon as we stepped into the entrance, Rei started talking.

“Rin-sama, your mother wishes to eat with you today. You” he pointed at me, “can go to Makoto. He’ll tell you where to go.”

Before Rin could protest, I walked off to Makoto’s room. It seemed like I had been there a hundred times already.

When I arrived at Makoto’s room I made sure to knock this time.

“Come in.” Makoto spoke from the inside of the room. I opened the door and walked in. I saw that he was sewing clothes.

“Oh, hey! You’re back!” He left the cloth,  the sewing needle, and his spectacles to a side.

“Hello.” I smiled “Rei told me to come here…umm… about lunch?” That sounded so much better in my head.

“Oh yes, you’ve been eating with the prince. Well, lunch will be ready in no time.” The moment turned awkward after Makoto stopped speaking.

“That’s…good.” I shuffled through my mind trying to find a topic to speak about before he asked me questions about my trip outside.

“So, what did you do?” _Great._

“Uh…Just…You know…The usual…Yeah…” _Smooth, Ai._

“Well I usually go visit a friend but I’ve never been outside with the prince so I don’t really know what ‘the usual’ is.” He laughed.

“Rin-sama needed to talk to someone.” Sometimes I wonder how I lived being such a horrible liar.

“Who?” He wasn’t about to give up, apparently.

“Well you know… Hahaha…ha…Nanase-kun.” I whispered his name, hoping Makoto would hear something else and lay off.

“Oh! I see…” I saw a light blush on his face. “I hope they didn’t get into a fight. They’re always wrecking the streets. If Rin-sama wasn’t the prince, he would probably be arrested.” Makoto laughed again, this time more quietly.

“Anyway, I see you’re pretty burnt. I think the skin might peel.” He gave one of those overwhelmingly sweet smiles.

“The food should be ready, so it’ll come around in no time. Usually everyone eats in their own rooms unless there is something special going on.” As soon as he finished talking, a blonde girl with barely any clothes on walked through the door and smiled at both of us.

“The food is here Makoto-chan.” She handed him the food. “I see you have a visitor. I’ll bring him food as well.” She turned to me. “I’m Watanabe Sakura. Nice to meet you.” She bowed down and smiled.

I bowed in return and spoke, “I’m Aiichirou , just Aiichirou. Nice to meet you.”

She walked out of the room and minutes later came back with two other plates or food.

“Mind if I stay with you guys?” she said, cheerfully.

“Of course!” Makoto smiled again.

We sat on the floor and ate food while conversing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok I swear it’s gonna get better in the next chapter this one was such a drag to write omfg. Anyway I finished all my midterms and one of my SATs but I still have to do tutoring and homework so it’s still going to take a while to update.


	6. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai finds out all about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good News: I finished the SATs so I have my Monday afternoons "free" now!  
> Bad News: I'm still a junior and I still have too much homework. Also I'm lazy. I'm having a bit of a writer's block and there is only 4 chapters left plus the epilogue.
> 
> Edited by eatingfireflies, please check her out on tumblr!

I learned through our conversation that Sakura was bought by Rin’s mother when she was young. Sakura was a thief who did what she needed to survive. When Rin’s mother took her to the palace, she became the queen’s personal servant. Since then, Sakura helped with every one of her business affairs and every basic need. 

Makoto shared his own story as well. He was born in the city and his parents died not long after he was born. The Matsuoka family took him in and he spent his childhood alongside Rin and his sister Gou. As he grew up, he learned how things worked in the palace and took on a job of his own. He had been working here since then. Unfortunately, he explained, Rin had changed drastically after a dramatic incident with his family, and Makoto and Rin didn’t talk as much anymore.

It seemed to me like the Matsuoka family was very generous, and that maybe Rin was an exception. Questions about Rin’s relatives began popping in my head when Sakura finally asked me what my story was. I was shy at first, since I have just met her and I have only known Makoto for two or three days.

I debated whether it was the right choice to tell them about myself. Makoto was nice and seemed trustworthy enough, not the kind of person to suddenly turn his back on someone, and he clearly trusted Sakura. Either way I still didn’t trust them completely so I spared them specific details that could potentially create a problem. I think they both knew I was leaving some things out but they didn’t mention it and simply listened to me.

After that we all returned to our respective jobs.

~

Some months passed and I got to know the other rooms in the palace better. I spent most of my nights with Rin, giving him whatever he asked for. I ate my meals with Makoto, and sometimes with Sakura as well, but none of the other servants seemed willing to converse with someone like me. I wasn’t too surprised; if I was them I wouldn’t want to talk to me either.

On some days I went out with Rin and Rei, sometimes Makoto came and we all joined Haruka in his shop to play toguz kumalak. We often held competitions that ended with Rin and Haruka getting into loud fights although sometimes Rei was able to win. Most of the time he seemed too distracted his attention on another merchant, whose name was Hazuki Nagisa.

He was a little shorter than me, but that was the only similarity between us. Nagisa had messy blonde hair. His tan skin made his hair stand out and his eyes that were a bright shade of pink. His pants were purple with stripes and several other strips of clothes hanged and adorned his hips. Bracelets hanged from his wrist, several necklaces adorned his neck, and a pair of golden earrings with jade details hanged from his ears.

Nagisa was fun to be around. He was always very excited about something and always managed to get everyone to smile. Even though I was the odd one out he made me feel like I fit in the group. I found out he worked as a merchant most of the time but would dance at any kind of celebration.

He offered to teach me how to dance but I refused, not wanting to put myself in a situation where I would get more attached than I needed to.

I was getting used to the comfortable life. I was fed well, I had friends, and the nights with Rin were some of the best I ever had, although sometimes he asked for some weird stuff. It didn’t matter anyway because I had no choice but to comply to his orders.

It was on a cold night, after finishing our business, that Rin began telling me something else besides what he wanted, how he wanted it, and when he wanted it.

~

We were laying down the bed, me in his arms, when he began talking.

It is notable to say that after several months spending our nights together, we have both grown fond of each other; or at least we were able to stand each other’s presences for a minimal amount of time.

Although I hated to admit it I thought of Rin as more than just a client. I always wondered if Rin felt that way as well but I wasn’t in the position to ask.

 Making friends with clients was not a good idea but I found his personality to be addicting. I always wanted to know what he was going to ask for next.

Either way we were laying down on his bed, Rin’s arm wrapped around me, when he broke our usual after-sex silence.

“Have you ever heard of the Nitori family?”

The question caught me by surprise. I was nearly falling asleep.

“Um… I might have heard of them.” Rin sat up leaving me behind, and sighted.

“Well, there’s this family, or maybe I should say some king, who goes by the name of NItori. He rules over a city not too far from here.” He looked back at me as if he was debating whether to continue or not.

“I’ve never met him myself but I’ve heard enough rumors. People say that he brings in a new slave everyday to impregnate.”

I was starting to wonder why Rin was telling me about this disgusting man. Was he going to let me go and wanted me to avoid this Nitori guy? It’s not like I could have a baby.

“So if the baby turns out to be a female he keeps them as his servants and…other things…”

“How about the guys?” I was growing anxious.

“He…uh, well I’ve heard he sells them.”

That was as anti-climatic.

“Oh…Ok.” He turned and looked at me for a moment.

“The thing with this family...” he continued speaking.

I groaned and turned to look at Rin.

“Don’t be like that and listen, I’m telling you something important.” Rin seemed like he was about to throw up his dinner.

“Is something wrong?” I sat up and placed my hand on his warm back.

“No… Anyway, this family is known for having really pale skin and grey hair. Yeah, ok, conversation over, we should sleep now.” He dropped back down to the bed with a thud and turned away from me.

I sat silently, thinking about what Rin had just said.

Without another word I lay down to the bed next to Rin and closed my eyes.

I couldn’t sleep. No matter how much I tried to close my eyes and forget about everything Rin’s words lingered in my head.

I never knew anything about my parents and I didn’t know what I expected but I was sure being the son of a sick king and his miserable daughter definitely wasn’t what I was expecting. The fact that Rin knew who I was the whole time while I knew nothing made me nervous, as well. What else could he know about me that I didn’t?

I shifted into several positions on the bed, trying to get comfortable before I finally faced the fact that I wasn’t going to fall asleep. I lay on my back and looked at the ceiling.

The blue-circle design was appealing and impressive, but I wasn’t thinking about that.

It made sick that I was a product of...that. A flood of questions came into my mind the most important being what else Rin and others knew about me. I hated feeling like others knew me better than myself.

I wallowed in self-pity until the sun finally rose and Rin woke up again. That night was one of the longest I have ever spent and I swore I was starting to go insane when Rin tapped my shoulder.

I jumped and nearly fell off the bed.

“You ok there?” His hair was messy but unlike me he looked well rested.

“Y-yeah, I’m good.” I turned to him and smiled.

“Wow, no you’re not. Have you slept at all?” Rin looked at me in surprise and a worried gaze.

“Not really.” I looked down, avoiding his eyes.

“I probably shouldn’t have mentioned anything. Ugh, I’m so stupid.” He turned around and got off the bed. He bent down and found some pants among the pile clothes that covered floor. As he put them on, he continued speaking.

“Well I’m not gonna leave the story in the middle.” He groaned and continued. “ One of your…brothers, I guess, was here some years ago.” He started stretching. From behind I was able to see his muscles tensing and relaxing as he moved around. I shook my head and paid attention to what he was saying.

“This guy was my father’s servant for a long time. When my father died his death was blamed on the servant. The law, well, my mother mainly, concluded that he had killed my father and he suffered the consequences.”

My whole body tensed as I began to realize what the situation was and why no other servants talked to me and why common people avoided me and observed my every move.

“Is this supposed to make me feel better?” I talked without thinking.

“Of course not, I’m not that bad at socializing. I just thought you should know. Damn, I got myself one sassy servant didn’t I?” Rin turned around to observe my reaction.

He was right. It wasn’t my place to speak back to him at all. During the past few months, something had made me forget who I was and what my duty was. I wasn’t Rin’s friend, I wasn’t his advisor or his family I was his sex toy and that was all I would ever be. I don’t know when I had forgotten that but it was time to start remembering that.

“I should really…” I got off the bed and dressed with the first set of clothes I found. It was way too big on me since it was Rin’s but at that point I didn’t care.

“I should really go and get out of here.” I was walking out of the room when someone opened the door from the outside.

A good-looking woman came into the room. Her hair was red like Rin’s although her eyes were light brown. She was tall, but not taller than Rin. The red tight outfit she wore outlined her small waist and complimented her long legs. Her hair flowed down from her head to her chest, framing her face and showing off her cheekbones. Her skin was nearly perfect and the most pleasing shade of brown I had ever seen.

 Gold was everywhere I looked. The red dress was adorned with golden threat and jewelry hung from her wrists, neck, and ears. She laid her brown eyes on me for a second, cleared he throat, and quickly moved her gaze to Rin.

“Rin I have to talk to you.” Her voice was calm but had a tone that was slightly aggressive.

“Um ok, you’re doing that already.”

The woman clutched her hands and spoke again.

“Privately.”

 I decided that was my cue and quickly walked out of the room, avoiding any kind of interaction with the woman and closing the door behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me ages, I am so sorry. I was working on something else as well but I'm not sure if I will put it up.


	7. For the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected turn comes to Rin's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, edited by the wonderful eatingfireflies!

I stood outside the room for a couple of seconds and decided to walk to the kitchen to get Rin’s breakfast. As I walked I wondered what Rin and his mother were talking about. When I saw her walk into the room she seemed serious and a little intimidating. I have never met a woman that fierce.

As usual the other servants avoided me at all costs, but now that I knew why I grew more aware of the stares and the whispers around me. I could feel tears building up in my eyes but I kept walking as if nothing was different.

When I got to the kitchen the tray of food was already waiting for me. The cooks kept working and ignored me or simply didn’t notice my presence. Either way I grabbed the tray and began walking back to Rin’s room.

Halfway to the room Makoto spotted me and waved with his typical smile spread across his face.

“What do you have there?” He pointed at the plates of food with curiosity.

“Same as always: too much meat and too little everything else.” I giggled.

“That sounds like Rin alright. You should get going; he might get mad if you take too long.”

“Actually I have to ask you something.” Still holding the tray I moved closer to Makoto. “There was woman with red hair, she kind of looks like Rin, she was wearing a lot of gold. Do you know who she is?”

“Well…” Makoto scratched his head. “She has to be Rin’s mother, since his sister is living with her husband now. I believe his name was Mikoshiba Seijuro or something”

“Oh…” I began to realize that the woman and Rin resembled each other too much to not be related. “I see…”

“Why? Did she tell you something?”

“No, she just said she wanted to talk to Rin privately. Well, I should go.” I began walking to Rin’s room once again

“Be careful with Matsuoka-sama. Don’t get into trouble.”

“Thank you. I’ll try not to!” I kept walking and finally arrived at the room. I debated whether to open the door or not; if the queen was still in there it wouldn’t end up too well, but if she wasn’t Rin would be waiting for his breakfast.

“The queen is no longer talking to her son.” Rei startled me, and I almost dropped the food.

“Oh ok, thank you Ryugazaki-san.” I bowed lightly and opened the door.

Rin was seating on the side of his bed holding his head in his hands.

I walked over to the bed and placed the tray between him and me.

“Is something wrong Rin-sama?” I reached out for him but stopped myself before I reached him. I couldn’t let myself get attached.

Rin rubbed his eyes, “My mother wants me to marry.” He turned around and faced me. He took one of the pieces of meat on the dish and ate it.

“She says I’m getting too old, and that she arranged a marriage with a rich family. Murakami, I believe.”  He licked his lips and continued eating.

“I see…” I wasn’t too sure what that meant, but it couldn’t be good for me. “When will you be meeting your wife?”

Rin looked at me. He looked confused; maybe he was wondering why I was asking the questions. The truth is that I didn’t know what else to say. “Tonight. Her whole family is coming and we’re getting married in a couple of weeks.”

I smiled at him. “Wow, that’s pretty close.”

“Yeah” Rin continued eating. The sound of his chewing was the only sound in the room for some minutes. “The truth is,” he swallowed, “that I don’t really want to marry anyone. Marriage is tedious and,” he looked into my eyes, “I would like to marry someone who I actually like.”

I quickly looked away, hoping that I didn’t have an obvious blush on my face.

“I wouldn’t understand the situation.”

“You’ve never been forced to do something?” Rin chuckled and placed more food into his mouth.

“Of course I have…” I giggled, “But never anything permanent or as important.”

“Clearly…” Rin took a sip of water. “You have your priorities straight.”

“What do you mean?” I took the liberty of taking one of the sweets on Rin’s plate.

“Having sex with strangers isn’t a permanent or important thing, but marriage is?”

“Of course! I’m most likely never going to see the strangers again so it’s just a one night thing, and of course it isn’t important. Marriage is a commitment to another human being, someone you want to spend the rest of your life with!”

“I guess so.” Rin yawned. “Leave the tray down there and come here.”

I did as I was told.

“Turn around and take off your shirt. I really like your back.”

As soon as I turned and took of my shirt Rin put his palm against my skin. Rin’s hand was rough but really warm. He followed my spine with his finger and pressed down on the bruises, hickies, and bites from the night before.

“Do they hurt?”  He pressed a kiss against one of the bites.

“Not really.” I blushed when I felt his soft lips on my skin. It was unusual for Rin to be so nice, he usually just slapped me a couple of times in the back and laugh when I flinched from the pain. The way Rin was acting was unexpected, and it made me think he was hiding something.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer, pressing my back against his chest. He continued to kiss my neck and eventually my cheek.

He whispered in my ear. “I want you to be here when I meet her.”

Without moving I asked, “What do you mean?”

“Usually when someone marries,” he continued placing kisses on my neck and licked some of the bites. “they have to get rid of all their sex slaves and stuff, but I want to keep you. So be there when I meet my fiancé.” The arms wrapped around me tightened.

“I don’t really know if that’s a good idea Rin-sama.” I really hoped he was kidding.

“Why not?”

“Um, because you know…” Did I really have to explain it?

“No, I don’t.” He pressed his tongue against my neck and licked.

“Well, I don’t really think your fiancé will be fine with me.” I couldn’t believe this guy was serious.

“She can deal with it.” Rin moved one of his arms from my waist and passed it through my hair.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Well, I say you’re staying, so you’re staying.” He grabbed my chin, turned my head, and pressed his lips against mine. I felt my cheeks heating up. Nobody had ever kissed me on the lips before, every client I ever had had skipped that.

Rin played with my bottom lip with his teethand I froze in place. I had no idea what to do.

“Wow you’re a bad kisser,” he said when he moved away.

“Y-You just caught me off guard, plus I’ve never kissed anyone before, it’s not what people are looking for when they come see me.” I whispered the last part but Rin was still able to hear it.

He began laughing, “I can’t believe a prostitute like you has never kissed anyone.”

“What is that suppose to mean?”

“Nothing, nothing...” Rin stopped laughing and let go of my waist. “Turn around.”

I turned again and faced Rin.

“I guess I’ll just have to teach you how to kiss.” He moved down to my mouth again. This time I was more prepared, although I still didn’t know exactly what to do. His lips pressed against mine and he licked my lips.

 I did my best and followed his movements. I wasn’t too sure what I was doing but I hoped that it was somehow working. Rin’s hands touched my face, brushing against my skin. His fingertips were rough but still comforting.

I was trying my best to not think about the situation but that wasn’t working out. Random thought were going through my head and it was really distracting me from the warmth of Rin’s lips. I was trying to tell myself to enjoy it but my mind wouldn’t comply.

I spent the day in Rin’s room.

~

“Matsuoka Rin, get yourself dressed appropriately right now!” Rin’s mother yelled across the door.

“I’m working on it, damn it!” Rin stood in front of the mirror Rei had brought into the room. Normally Rin would just pick random clothes off his floor and put them on but I was able to convince him to wear something that was clean and not full of wrinkles.

“No, no, green doesn’t look good on you.” The hideous pair of green pants that he was wearing reminded me of puke.

“What are you now, part of my council?” He lowered the puke-colored pants and looked for other pants to try on.

“Something darker, like blue or black looks better on you.”

“Do you want me to fry in my clothes?”

I laughed, “I don’t know then!”

Rin scrambled around in a pile of clothes and took out a pair of dark red pants.

“How about these?” He put them on.

“Yeah, that looks better. Better than the puke green from before at least.”

“People are hard to satisfy nowadays.” He turned around and looked at me.

“You look nice.” I smiled at him, from the bed.

He was wearing an emerald green shirt with a black and yellow belt. From the belt hung a sword which Rin told me used to be his father’s.

“Good enough. But what about you?”

“Me?”

“Yeah you’re coming with me.”

“I really don’t think I should Rin.”

“Why? I want you there so you’re coming.”

“Rin…”

A voice shattered the tension. “Matsuoka Rin, get out here right now, they’re already here!”

Rin groaned, “Fine.” He looked back at me. “Stay here for the mean time. You can ask one of the other servants to bring you food.”

“Ok. Good luck!” I lowered my head as Rin walked out of the room.

I stayed in the room like Rin told me and eventually ordered some food.

~

As soon as Rin opened the door I woke up from my sleep. Staying alone in a room for hours was psychologically tiring and I ended up falling asleep on the bed.  When I saw him I immediately noticed that Rin looked as tired as ever.

“How was she?”

“Fine…” He walked towards the bed and dropped down face first.

“Was she cool?” I scooted over to Rin.

“Cool? Yeah, I guess…”

“What’s wrong?”

“She’s just…Not my type?”

Right when I was about to respond someone came through the door.

“You have a messy bedroom.” The woman who came into the room had long black hair and was dressed in a blue silk dress that hugged her in all the right places.

She looked directly at me. I quickly got off the bed and bowed at her.

“I’m sorry. I will be leaving right now.” I began walking out when she stopped me.

“Don’t go. I’m Murakami Kamiko. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Oh, I’m Aiichirou. It’s nice to meet you.” I bowed once again.

“No need for formalities, but, I’m sorry, who are you?”

“I’m Rin-sama’s servant.”

“You must be a pretty special servant to be waiting for him in his bedroom, huh?” She laughed.

I laughed lightly along with her.

“Yes, it’s all very fun but why are you here?” Rin had stood up and was taking his shirt off as he talked.

“I just wanted to see your room, that’s all.” She turned to him and I saw her eyes linger on his body. I wondered if I looked like that whenever I looked at Rin.

“Anyway, I should get going.” She looked down at me and smiled.

“Oh, yeah, me too.” I smiled back at her.

We both turned and were about to leave when Rin spoke out.

“Wait, Ai, stay tonight.”

Both Kamiko and I were surprised.

“O-ok.” I turned and walked towards Rin.

“Goodnight, you two.”  Kamiko walked out and left us in the room.

“She seems nice, and pretty too.”

“Hm, there’s something about her…” Rin dropped onto the bed and gestured me to join him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 hour trips to Canada help me finish fanfiction so you’re in luck!

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't life wonderful when you know exactly what to write? (hint: the answer is yes) So I'm really excited about this because I just have everything written down and I'm really excited to know what u guys think.
> 
> Anyway! Ugh this request ruined my life~


End file.
